


악몽에게 빌어 (let this nightmare end)

by glitteringconstellations



Series: Whump Bingo [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Scared or Ashamed to Sleep Because of Nightmares, Whump Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringconstellations/pseuds/glitteringconstellations
Summary: Lance takes the night watch for the third night in a row.





	악몽에게 빌어 (let this nightmare end)

**Author's Note:**

> another crosspost. whump bingo prompt: being afraid or ashamed to sleep around someone else bc of nightmares. title from the musical "the goddess is watching" (여신님이 보고계셔 in korean) which is one of my most favorite musicals of all time ask me about it and i will gush about it for hours.

“I’ll take the first watch.”

Lance didn’t look at Shiro as he said it, but he could feel the eyes practically boring into him. Instead, he threw another handful of twigs and tinder on the fire, drawing his knees a little closer to his chest. 

“You’ve taken the first watch every night since we got stuck here,” Shiro said quietly. “And you’ve barely slept. Let me take over tonight.”

Lance shook his head, chancing a glance aside. Yup, there were those furrowed eyebrows, the shadows cast by the fire making Shiro’s face look even more drawn. “You’re hurt, and you’re sick. I’m fine getting a bit less sleep. You’re the one who needs it.”

“Lance.” And Lance flinched at the steely reprimand in just his name. Shiro must have noticed, because he sighed. His voice softened as he continued. “It’s _my_ fault we crashed here. I should have listened to you. Should have _trusted_ you. And I am so, so sorry for that. I didn’t listen to my right hand man and now look where we are.”

It hurt more than it should have, hearing Shiro admit out loud that he didn’t trust Lance. He hunched his shoulders in a bit, not able to bring himself to look Shiro in the eye.  

“I mean, I don’t exactly blame you,” he said, hoping his voice sounded as light as he pressed on. “It’s not like I haven’t screwed up missions before. Considering my less than stellar track record, you made the right call back there, Shiro. It just didn’t work out in our favor this time. Shit happens. Don’t blame yourself.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shiro open his mouth to argue, and he held up a hand. “Look, just… go to sleep, please? I’ll wake you up as soon as I start to feel tired. Scout’s honor.”

“…Okay.”

Shiro reluctantly settled back down on his cot beside the fire, then. Lance released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Whether it was because Shiro realized he wasn’t going to win this conversation, or because he was too weak from the infection to push it, Lance didn’t know, but he was grateful.

“Good night, Lance,” Shiro murmured. 

“G’night, Shiro.”

Only when Shiro had rolled over on his good side, his back to Lance, did Lance chance looking over at the haggard form. He felt bad for pushing Shiro away like this, but he really _did_ need the rest. He’d have to go hunting for more herbs to mash to paste in the morning, the gaping wound in Shiro’s side festering more and more with each passing day. The more Shiro slept, the better chance he had of fighting off the fever. 

Besides… sleep was wasted on Lance, anyway. His nightmares wouldn’t let him rest easy on a good night. Ever since they crashed here, in this God-forsaken jungle, with literally everything in it out to get them? Forget it. Between the beasts and the flora all out for their blood (or likely Shiro’s, since it still seeped from him slowly no matter what Lance did), he’d be more of a mess if he slept than if he didn’t.

Shiro didn’t need to deal with Lance’s shit on top of everything else.

So Lance kept watch, his ears alert to every coo and snarl coming from beyond the ferns of their little camp, his bayard tucked against his stomach. At least this way he was useful.

And if Shiro whimpered in his sleep, if Lance scooted closer and gently stroked his hair until the pained lines of Shiro’s face smoothed out… well, Lance didn’t say anything when he woke.

It seemed Lance wasn’t the only one plagued by nightmares.


End file.
